Secrets of the Inca
by musicangel323
Summary: Follow the story of Captain Charlotte Rackham on her quest to find the lost and hidden Inca treasure. Jack Sparrow is along for the ride but is the Black Pearl big enough for two captains with big egos? *ON HIATUS*
1. The Compass

Hello to everyone reading this!! I live! haha! Gosh time has been a rare find for me so that's why my stories have been temporarily untouched. However, I have been wanting to get this story up and running for some time now! I hope that you all enjoy reading this!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Pirates of the Caribbean. Only my characters and storyline.

* * *

Stumbling drunks, the sweet stench of rum and sweat, gunshots, and that all too familiar tune playing in the background. All of this could only describe one place…Tortuga. Charlotte smirked as she watched yet another fight initiate in the tavern, something that drunken pirates were infamous for. Not that pirates themselves weren't infamous enough. Her golden brown eyes watched as the man was thrown against the bar, creating small ripples in the cup of rum she had sitting on top of it. _Hm, I should have known better then to expect a relaxing break here. Looks like I picked the wrong tavern._

Charlotte downed the rest of her rum in one gulp, slamming the cup back down on the bar as she slid it towards the bartender, "Give me another, Vince." Catching the cup in his hand, Vincent chuckled and nodded, handing her another as he spoke, "Charlotte, you're the only one I know who can drink that much." Charlotte smirked as she took another drink, "When you've been through what I've had to deal with, you'd be the same way." "Oh come now, it can't be that bad."

The smirk was suddenly gone from her face as she put her cup down, shrugging her coat off as she rolled up her sleeves, showing a series of scars on her arms along with the infamous "p" from the East India Trading Company. "Would you like to change that thought?" Vincent blinked before looking away, grumbling under his breath about a sob story as he walked off to serve someone else. Charlotte put her coat back on, adjusting the collar before taking another swig of her rum.

_He has no idea what I've been through…no idea._ The memories now had her in a sour mood as she closed her eyes, trying to block them from her mind. _But no one can know. If anyone knew what I really am…_ "Don't think too hard now love, those creases do nothing for your face." Charlotte's eyes opened again as she glanced sideways at the man who had decided to interrupt her thoughts. He was indeed easy on the eyes as she found herself drawn to his smoky, dark irises.

He smiled and sat down on the stool next to her, his elbows leaning back against the bar, "So do you have a name?" Charlotte quickly put her walls back up as she huffed and looked away, focusing on her drink as she spoke in a harsh tone, "I do not give my name out freely. Especially to an intoxicated and simple-minded man such as yourself." She listened as the man laughed, feeling her temper begin to surface, "Do you find my words humorous? Or are you simply laughing because that's all you can do at the moment?"

"Hm, well someone's not being very friendly are they? I would have told you my name." Charlotte gave him a sideways glare as she continued to speak in an icy tone, "I don't care to know it. So leave me." Despite her attempts, it didn't look like this man was going anywhere anytime soon. She cringed as she watched his eyes stray down her body, studying her before looking back at her face, "Well from the way you dress I would say that you're a captain, but not one that I've heard of before." Charlotte bit back the rude remark she was about to say as she took a deep breath. _Hm,__ he's not as stupid as he looks._

"Instead of provoking me, you should be with your crew, Captain." She watched as the man smirked, "Now how did you guess that, dearie?" The nickname struck a chord in Charlotte as she pushed herself away from the bar, causing the stool to fall on the ground as she gave him a glare that could kill, "First off, only a captain would recognize another one by how they dress, and secondly, if you ever come near me again I'll see to it that your ship will no longer have a captain."

The man blinked as he processed her words, sighing, "Well you're smart I'll give you that mate. But as far as threats go, you're a bit lacking." Charlotte's fists began to clench as she grabbed her rum and threw the remainder of it in his face, throwing the cup aside before storming out of the tavern.

* * *

_Who does he think he is!? Talking to me like that. The nerve of him! I should just march right back there and…_ "Whoa someone's made you mad, Charlotte." The familiar voice stopped her thoughts as she looked up and gave a small nod, "Hm, how'd you tell?" David chuckled as he pushed himself off of the wall, "You always were one to attract trouble. This is yet another reason why I didn't want you wandering off alone here." 

"Since when did you become my father, David? I'm still your captain so I can do what I please without having to report back to my crew." It seemed that the man from the tavern had made her angrier then she thought. David backed off slightly, holding his hands in the air as he grinned, "Whatever you say Captain Rackham." Charlotte remained silent as she stormed off towards the docks, David following behind her.

She stopped to look out at the ocean, the cool breeze of night helping to soothe her nerves. Charlotte always knew her life would take her to the sea; it was a part of her. The memories of her childhood on her father's ship brought a smile to her face. After her father's death, Charlotte was now the proud owner of said ship, staring out as _The Jewel of Atlantis_ lay floating in the harbor.

Charlotte was drawn from her thoughts as she turned to look at David, "So any news on that friend of yours, David?" He nodded, "Yep. I actually saw him earlier tonight and he's going to meet us first thing tomorrow." Charlotte sighed, "Are you sure he's going to help us? What if he's just a flake and takes off with our money?" David shook his head, "He's not like that. Man Charlotte, you've really got to learn to trust people." Charlotte huffed as she shook her head, "It's a little hard to trust someone now, David. Even the ones you love the most can hurt you more then you could ever imagine."

David listened as her words trailed off, bumping her lightly with his elbow, "Hey cheer up. That's no way for a captain to act." Charlotte smirked as she placed her arm on his shoulder, "Oh? Then how about this for the way a captain should act?" Before he could do anything, David soon found himself swallowing sea water as he glared up at Charlotte standing on the dock. "See you back at the inn, David. Make sure you dry off, you know how the inn keeper hates water on her floor." Charlotte laughed as she walked away towards the inn, leaving a very angry and wet David behind.

When she arrived at the inn, the other members of her crew came up to greet her. Charlotte gave them all a small tip of her hat as she walked past them. "Captain, where's David?" Charlotte grinned as she spoke without turning around, already halfway up the stairs, "He's decided to take a little swim. Make sure you're all ready early tomorrow morning. We're meeting David's friend first thing." "Aye, Captain." And with that, Charlotte disappeared into her room.

* * *

"What do you think she meant when she said David was going for a swim?" Lucas laughed as he shook his head, "He more than likely tried to act sappy around Charlotte again and got himself a face full of sea water." Roberto nodded and grinned, his Spanish accent heavy as he spoke "Si, he was never one who was good with words around her." A now embarrassed Richard mumbled something under his breath as he walked upstairs to their room, slamming the door behind him. Lucas and Roberto couldn't help but laugh at his behavior as Lucas grinned, "Hm, do you think we should go out and look for David?" Roberto shook his head, "No, he'll find his way back here eventually." "I couldn't have said it better myself." The two of them then proceeded to go upstairs as well. 

The next morning, Charlotte waited impatiently in front of the inn for her crew members to join her. She smirked as she watched a now dry David be the first one to walk out. "Well aren't you up bright and early." David gave her the same glare from last night before standing next to her, his arms crossed as he spoke, "I hope that you die a very painful, tortuous death, Charlotte." Charlotte chuckled as her eyes glittered with amusement, "I more than likely will, but I'll be taking you down with me."

The comment made David grow silent as the rest of the crew began to walk out of the inn. Charlotte rolled her eyes at their inability to arrive on time as she placed her hands on her hips, "If this guy doesn't show up because we're late, you're all going to be fed to the sharks!" Brushing off the mumbled apologies, Charlotte turned away from them to watch as the sun was now over the horizon; much later then she wanted to be leaving.

Her eyes focused on David as she turned sharply, causing the many necklaces she was wearing to clink together, "Refresh my mind as to what this friend of yours has that we need." David cleared his throat, "This friend of mine has a compass." Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "A compass? That's it? We have one of those already, David!" A grin touched David's lips as he continued, "But do we have one that points to what we want most in this world?" His words stopped Charlotte's tongue as she paused.

"Honestly, David. That is pure fantasy. It isn't possible to have one of those. They simply do not exist. Which means you've brought me here for no reason at all, isn't that right?" Her anger was starting to surface again as she walked closer to David. Had this really all been a wild goose chase? David was frantically shaking his head, backing up slowly as she advanced, "No that's not it at all. Don't you believe me? Why, Jack Sparrow has the-" "Jack Sparrow!? Ha! What about him? You honestly expect me to believe that a pirate, Jack Sparrow nonetheless, has a compass that can point to whatever I want most? Don't make me laugh David, because the joke's over. I trusted you because I'm at the end of my rope and I thought I'd give this friend of yours a shot."

Charlotte's fist began to clench as she had now backed him against the side of the inn, "But you just had to take advantage of me didn't you? Just because you were one of the few who remained loyal to me when the others did not doesn't give you the right! Did you forget that I'm still your captain and I-" Her words were cut off when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She snapped her head around, her long curly brown hair blocking her vision for a moment before her eyes widened at who stood before her.

"What are you doing here?" It was the man from the tavern the night before, the man Charlotte had imagined all sorts of ways to kill was now standing in front of her. The man gave her a smirk, "Ah so you do remember me; Quite flattering really." _Seriously can this guy not take a hint!? _Just as Charlotte was about to open her mouth David spoke two words that made her wish she was someplace far away from all of this.

"Jack Sparrow! Man perfect timing as usual! Sorry about the whole not being on time thing. Some of our crew decided sleep was more important then what the Captain wanted." Jack shook his head, brushing it off as he looked over at David, "No worries, mate. I just went looking for you." His eyes then fell on Charlotte again, who was still fuming, "Am I to believe that she is your Captain?" Charlotte stormed up to Jack staring him down as she spoke harshly, "Look, if this is some kind of joke it's far from humorous, Jack Sparrow. If that truly is your name."

Jack grinned, "You don't believe me, love? Well allow me to show you some proof." Charlotte backed away slightly, not sure as to what he was going to do as she watched him roll up his right sleeve, revealing a blue tattoo of a sparrow in front of a sunrise. If she remembered correctly, that was Sparrow's tattoo no doubt. Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as she took a deep breath to calm herself, "Very well, you're Jack Sparrow, but what's this nonsense about a compass that can point to what you want most?"

"You mean this, Captain?" Jack pulled out his compass, dangling it in front of her by the string. Charlotte snatched it out of his hand and opened it, "It doesn't point north. Hm, a fine compass you've got here Sparrow, one that doesn't even work." "Captain." Charlotte looked up at him with a confused expression. "It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, love. Remember that." "Never. After the way you treated me why should I show you any respect?" Jack grinned yet again as he gently placed his hand on hers, "Because I'm the one who's going to lead the way to the lost treasure of the Inca. The treasure that you've desired for years, Charlotte Rackham."

When Charlotte yanked her hand out of his grip, he grabbed for the compass, successfully retrieving it as he tucked it away again, "You knew. You knew who I was and you never said a word!" Jack nodded, "Pretty much." Charlotte was at a loss of words as she blankly stared at him. How did he know who she was? Why hadn't he mentioned something earlier? Her thoughts were cut off when Jack spoke again, "Before you worry yourself to death, mate, the only reason I knew who you were is because your friend David over there told me last night."

"Jack! You swore you wouldn't tell!" Jack grinned as he looked over at David, "Did I now?" Charlotte's glare was now focused on David who again was backing into a corner. "I'll deal with you later, but as for now there's something else I'd like to say." Her eyes turned back to Jack, "We will not be in need of your services Sparrow. Your compass is useless to us as is your company. If I were you, I'd leave now while you're still intact." Jack laughed at her threat as he shook his head, "You're threats are losing their touch, Charlotte. I thought I told you before how you needed to work on that." Without saying a word, Charlotte stormed back into the inn, slamming the door behind her as she let out an aggravated scream. _Why does he have to be so frustrating!? _

"Well gents, looks like I've overstayed my welcome. I'll still be in town for the night if you change your minds." And with a tip of his hat, Jack walked away back into Tortuga. "Way to go David! You just had to do the one thing that the Captain hates didn't you?" Lucas was holding himself back from punching David as was Richard and Roberto. "Look I'm sorry. You try keeping secrets from that pirate when you're drunk. It's easier said than done!" They simply rolled their eyes and followed after Charlotte in the inn, trying to convince her to give Jack a chance.

All their attempts proved to be futile, however, as Charlotte refused to accept Jack's help. A few hours and after everything in her room had been thrown at them, her crew had given up hope and retired to their rooms as well, still not speaking to David.

* * *

Charlotte kept tossing and turning trying to sleep, finding it impossible. _Why can't I sleep? For goodness sake it's impossible! A compass like that can't exist! Can it? _Standing up, she began to pace in the small room, pondering the thought. _Then again, this really is my last shot at finding this treasure. And I can't be sure of the compass not working if I don't give it a shot. Perhaps the reason why it wasn't pointing north when I opened it was because that's not the direction of where I wanted to go._

Her head perked up as she grabbed for her coat and silently made her way out the inn, careful not to wake her crew members as she made her way for the tavern. _Of course how could I be so stupid! It was pointing to the Inca treasure! I can't let him get away from me. _

A smirk graced her lips as she entered the tavern and found Jack sitting at the bar. Slyly, she made her way over to him, sitting on the closest stool. His head turned at her entrance as he grinned himself, "Come to ask for my help have you?" Charlotte shook her head, "Not exactly, Sparrow. I've come to issue a challenge should you wish to receive it."

Charlotte knew the Captain couldn't resist a challenge, grinning to herself as she knew this one he would not win. She watched as a gleam of mischief shone in his eye as he replied, "What kind of challenge?"


	2. The Encounter

Hooray! I have people who like it! Hehe! That's all the inspiration I need! Thank you so much for reviewing and for the favorites I received!! It's much appreciated! And in response to those reviews, here ya go! And I'm so very sorry for the delay in updating. School has got me pretty busy and then with the whole getting ready for college thing it just makes it harder to get free time!

Charlotte: whoah! No way! That is sooooo awesome! Haha! I hope you like the next chapter!

Isa: OMG! Really? Wow! Yes I would love some help on the Inca history! I want to make sure I get it accurate. That's so awesome that you're a descendent! Your help will be much appreciated! (nod nod)

Disclaimer: Me no own Pirates. Too bad, so sad.

* * *

_Excellent, now I have his attention_. "Oh it's nothing too physically challenging but more of a test of the mind." She motioned for the bartender to place two mugs of rum in front of them. Charlotte watched as Jack raised an eyebrow curiously at her, "Do elaborate my dear." Charlotte smirked yet again as she took one of the mugs in her hand, sliding the other in front of him, "It's really quite simple, Sparrow. I challenge you to a drinking contest and the one who can hold their liquor the longest wins."

Jack couldn't help but laugh as his eyes shone with mischief, "Charlotte, do you really think you can beat me?" Charlotte nodded, "And now for the stakes. If I win, I get that compass of yours without you attached to it. And if you win-" "I get to go with you and be the Captain in charge." Jack finished her sentence as he too picked up the rum. Charlotte cringed at the thought of being ordered around by him but nodded, "Very well, I accept your terms. Let the challenge begin."

"Cheers mate." Jack held his mug up towards her before downing the rum. Charlotte did the same, finishing before him as she slammed the mug on the bar. She looked up at Jack who had put his down too, "Think you can keep up, Sparrow?" Jack grinned, "Give me another."

The two of them went at it for quite some time, their piles of mugs continuing to grow leaving little room on the bar. Charlotte was starting to feel a little dizzy but knew that she could keep going. Jack on the other hand, had begun to drink too quickly, making him more tipsy then her. Charlotte downed yet another one, slamming it down on the table as she watched Jack start to sway on his barstool. It was only a matter of time before she would win this contest.

"Feeling a little dizzy are we?" Jack shook his head, reaching for another mug but finding it hard to grab, "You are not getting that compass, love." He reached down and held up said compass, dangling it in front of her face, "This is as close as you're going to get to it." Charlotte grinned as she leisurely took another drink, waiting for him to do the same. Jack chugged down the rum in a matter of seconds and clumsily placed it back on the bar.

Charlotte leaned her elbows against the bar, pretending to be more drunk then she was, "Well, Sparrow, it looks like you will win this contest after all. I fear that I have misjudged you." Jack grinned as he was barely able to hold onto the next mug, "Don't worry, mate. You're not the first one to underestimate Captain Jack-" His words were cut off as his eyes closed and he fell off of the barstool, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Well, it appears that we have a winner, Sparrow." Charlotte reached down to grab the compass from his hand, "I'll be taking this." She gave him a smirk, "And not you. Farewell Jack Sparrow, may our paths not cross again." And with that she quickly walked out of the tavern, making her way back to the inn.

* * *

Charlotte's fist banged against the doors as she woke up her crew members, "Get a move on, gents! We have our heading!" She bit back a laugh as she watched her crew stumble out of their rooms, still half asleep. David was the first one to voice his curiosity. "What are you talking about, Cap'n? None of us knows where the Inca treasure is. And you already sent Captain Jack Sparrow away." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she reached into her pocket, feeling the cool case of the compass, "That pirate is hardly a captain and a poor one at that." 

David was more awake now as he retorted back, "Now Captain Rackham, that's not right to be saying about Captain Sparrow. Why you hardly know him." Charlotte whipped the compass out, dangling it in front of the men very much the same way Jack had done to her earlier. "If he was the captain he says he is I wouldn't have this would I?" David was speechless as he suddenly grew quiet, the rest of the crew looking at the compass in her hand. "So as I said before, get a move on! The sooner we leave this place the better." The crew mumbled 'Aye Cap'n.' as they scrambled to collect their few belongings and leave the inn.

Veiled by the darkness of night, Charlotte and her crew snuck out to the dock where _The Jewel of Atlantis_ laid waiting. In a matter of minutes, they were sailing away from Tortuga and towards their destination. Charlotte wasn't entirely sure if the compass was indeed pointing her in the right direction, but there was no going back now. However, there was no harm in testing it. _Hm, but that is a matter for another day. I've got bigger things to worry about now._

* * *

The first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, casting the sky in a variety of colors that would make any painter jealous. Charlotte inhaled the scent of the sea deeply, the wind blowing back her dark hair. In the light her regal appearance as captain could be easily seen. Knee-high boots adorned her legs, dark brown in color and worn from age. Navy blue pants were tucked into them and tied off with a bright red sash around her waist. Her baggy white shirt was covered by a dark brown corset, almost the same color as her boots. Necklaces of all shapes and sizes adorned her neck, clinking together harmoniously when she walked. To finish her look, a deep maroon colored jacket fell down to her thighs. 

The jacket had belonged to her father and the emblem of Quetzalcoatl remained stitched on the back. The winged serpent was one of the ancient Aztec gods, one whom Charlotte had always found fascinating. It had been her family's dream to find the lost treasure of the civilization, but now it was up to her…

_"Charlotte, don't wander too far now dear, we don't want you to get lost."__All of the male crew had gone ashore to get supplies in the town, leaving Charlotte and her mother to watch the ship.__ Charlotte pouted up at her mother, her pirate hat almost covering her eyes at the large size of it, "But mom! How can I explore and find treasure if I stay by the ship?" Lilly rol__led her eyes at her daughter,__ kneeling down to lift the hat from Charlotte's eyes, "Now where did you get this hat?" Charlotte grinned, "Daddy let me borrow it while he's in town. He said that someday I was going to be a pirate just like him!" _

_Charlotte took out her small wooden sword and began swinging it around, hearing her mother's laughter in the background. "Well there is just no stopping you is there?" Lily placed the hat back on Charlotte's head, "Just make sure you can still see the ship, okay?" Charlotte's smile widened as she nodded frantically, "Thanks mom!" Lily watched as the little girl ran off, fighting imaginary enemies as she smiled. _

_A couple of hours went by as Charlotte continued her adventures, making sure to keep the ship in view. She grew tired, however, and soon made her way back. As Charlotte drew nearer to the ship, she could hear her mother fighting with someone else onboard, "Don't you touch me again you filthy scum!" "Oh, aren't you a feisty one?" "Let me go! When my husband comes back you'll be- ow!" Charlotte gasped as she stumbled up on deck, her eyes wide in horror at the sight before her. _

_Mysterious men whom she had never seen before were onboard the ship and one of them had her mother in a very tight grip. Charlotte's eyes welled with tears as she ran over to the pirate holding her mother, hitting his legs with her small fists, "Let her go! Let my mommy go!" The man laughed as he motioned for another pirate to pick her up. Charlotte fought against the hand that was now holding her above the ground, still screaming for them to let her mother go. _

_What followed next was a blur. To silence her, the man holding onto Charlotte reached for a knife ready to slit her throat. Charlotte froze before trying desperately to get out of the grip, finding it too hard. Lily, however, at the sight of seeing her daughter about to be killed forced herself away from the pirate and ran towards Charlotte, kicking the man holding her in the gut, causing him to release Charlotte. _

_Charlotte ran to her mother, tears falling down her cheeks as she clung tightly to Lily's legs. Lily whispered softly to her as she stood in front of Charlotte, shielding her from the rest of the men. They came after them again and Lily fought against them as best as she could, but was fatally wounded. Charlotte watched as the sword pierced her mother's stomach, her body slowly sinking to the ground as she fought for breath. _

_Charlotte's world came to a halt as she was unable to move, trying to grasp what had just happened. She didn't even notice that the rest of the crew had come back, fighting and killing off the rem__inder of the pirates on the ship__. By the time her father got to her mother, it was too late. Charlotte could not hold back the tears as she hugged her mother tightly, screaming for her to come back. Her father had to pry her away, but Charlotte fought to go back to her mother. She was gone. And it had been her fault. _

Charlotte had never forgiven herself for what happened, and deep down she knew that she never would. She fought back the tears as she regained her composure, finding it odd that the memory would choose now to surface in her mind. Her eyes fell to the compass in her hand yet again, making sure they were still travelling in the right direction. _We have a long voyage ahead of us, boys. You best be ready for what's in store for us._

* * *

A few days went by and still all that Charlotte could see over the horizon was open sea. Her crew had begun to complain and doubt the abilities of the compass. Charlotte brushed them off as she locked herself in her quarters. She massaged her temples as she groaned, feeling the waves of another headache coming on. Maybe her crew was right, maybe the compass was a fake and it was just leading them to nowhere. Charlotte opened up her sea charts again as she sat down in front of them, leaving no inch unlooked. They had to be close to somewhere. 

Her eyes glanced at the compass to find its arrow still pointing in the same direction. Charlotte slammed her fists on the table, angrily knocking off everything on it, "Damn! Jack Sparrow why did you make me believe that your bloody compass works!?" Charlotte felt slightly defeated as her fists remained clenched with rage. Was this really just some wild goose chase? Had she been taken for a fool?

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Lucas began to bang on the door, "Captain! We're coming up on a ship!" Charlotte growled low in her throat as she opened the door, glaring daggers at Lucas, "And why the bloody hell would I care?" Lucas backed up slightly at her tone as he swallowed hard and answered, "Because…it's the _Bloodthirsty Phoenix, _Captain." Charlotte froze as the name of the ship sunk in.

_No, it couldn't be him. Why would he be out this far in open water anyway? _Charlotte became lost in her thoughts as she felt her legs become weak, almost finding it hard to stay standing up. "Cap'n?" Lucas's words snapped her out of it as Charlotte looked back at him, masking her emotions as she spoke soft and harsh, "Tell the crew to make ready the guns and prepare themselves to fight. No mercy shall be shown." Lucas nodded and rushed to tell the rest of the crew the orders.

Charlotte grabbed her sword and placed her hat back on her head, sliding her fingers along the rim as a smirk graced her lips. "Let's see how you like the taste of cold metal, Alexander. It would go well with your cold heart." She swiftly walked out, looking over the side of the ship to see the _Bloodthirsty Phoenix_ growing closer and closer.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Roberto were busy readying the cannons. David and Richard were up with Charlotte, swords drawn. Charlotte bit her bottom lip nervously at the size of her crew. She knew that Alexander had more crewmen onboard his ship, enough to triple hers. She could only hope luck was on her side today. As they drew nearer to the ship, Charlotte could tell Alexander had seen them coming and were preparing as well.

Charlotte shouted down to Lucas and Roberto, "Wait for my signal!" Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as the _Bloodthirsty Phoenix _was almost in position. Charlotte's breath caught in her throat as she saw the figure of Alexander staring right back at her, a smirk on his face. Her mouth went dry for a moment before she shouted, "Fire!"

The air was filled with the deafening sound of cannon fire from both ships. Charlotte cursed under her breath when she saw how many cannons they had compared to her two. This was not going to end well. While she did manage to do some damage to Alexander's ship, Charlotte could already feel the brutal beating hers was taking. Every cannonball fired made her ship rock and shake from the impact, causing her to almost lose balance.

Charlotte held onto the railing of her ship tightly, her knuckles turning white as she narrowed her eyes. The crew of the _Bloodthirsty Phoenix _was preparing to come aboard. "Lucas, Roberto, get up here now! We have some uninvited guests to take care of!" In a matter of seconds, both of them had their swords drawn and were standing next to Charlotte. She felt a sense of pride as she looked at her small but loyal crew, knowing they would stay with her till the end.

As the crew landed on her ship, Charlotte charged forward locking swords with one of them. The clash of metal against metal filled the decks as her small crew fought desperately against Alexander's. Charlotte's eyes scanned for said captain, but could not find him anywhere. _The coward is probably hiding on his ship! _

She blocked yet another attack, slicing her attacker in the gut. He let out a cry of pain before falling overboard. Charlotte's breathing was becoming labored as she watched more of Alexander's crew come aboard. She could tell that her crew was growing tired at having to fight three men at once at the very least. Richard was the first to lose, caught off guard by his attackers. The rest of the crew followed suite, all being tied and held down except Charlotte.

Charlotte began making her way towards her captured crew members, struggling to fight through her sore muscles screaming for relief. What she was not expecting, however, was to feel the hilt of a sword on the back of her head. She winced at the pain before slowly falling to her knees, her hands immediately tied behind her back. Charlotte fought weakly against the bonds, trying to stand up but finding it made the world spin around her.

Almost collapsing down at the wave of nausea, Charlotte was held up by the two men that she had been fighting, her head being forced back as she watched the very person she had been thinking about approach. A sly grin formed on his lips as he looked down at her, "Well well, isn't this a coincidence? My dear Charlotte, whatever are you doing all the way out here?"

Charlotte growled low in her throat as she replied back harshly, "Stay out of my personal affairs, Alexander! I could be asking you the very same question!" Alexander sighed, "Stubborn as usual. You never change do you?" Charlotte spat on him as she gave him a look that would kill, "Go to hell, Alexander!"

Shivers ran down her spine as Alexander threw his head back and laughed. "Really Charlotte, is that the best you can do? Your threat leaves much to be desired, my dear. But if you really must know why I'm out here, I'll tell you." Charlotte watched him closely as Alexander walked over to the railing, looking out at his ship. "A little birdie told me that someone had possession of a compass. A compass that points to what you want most in this world."

His eyes flashed at Charlotte, looking for a reaction but she gave none. "So, naturally I set forth to find said compass. But, when I arrived at the island of Tortuga I overheard a conversation at the bar that night. Two fellow tavern goers were having a drinking contest and well I just couldn't help but overhear their conversation." He motioned for one of the pirates to search Charlotte's pockets, one of them retrieving the compass.

Charlotte fought against their hold as she tried to get it back. Alexander laughed as he took the compass, "So that pirate was you. Fancy that, Charlotte. I couldn't let you get away with it now." Charlotte fought harder, ignoring the nausea she was feeling, "How did you know where to go without the compass?" Alexander sighed again, shaking his head, "You foolish, naïve girl, I knew in what direction the island was located at, it was getting to the actual treasure I needed help with."

Charlotte froze at his words, her muscles tensing as she spoke softly, "You knew? You knew all this time and you never once told me! Why!?" Fighting back tears, Charlotte lunged for Alexander, but was still held back firmly. Alexander chuckled as he eyed the compass, "Why else? I wanted it for myself, Charlotte. Why is that so hard to understand?" Charlotte looked away from him, masking her emotions yet again as she clenched her fists.

"Did you really believe I would take you with me to the end? You are sorely mistaken my dear Charlotte." Charlotte tried to block his words out as she continued to struggle against the men who were holding her. Alexander knelt down next to her, his face mere inches from hers as he whispered softly, "I'm sure you mother and father would be proud to know that their only daughter failed to find the treasure."

All of her suppressed rage came forth as Charlotte reached out to bite him, missing by an inch as Alexander pulled away. "Don't you ever talk about my parents again! Ever! Do you hear me traitor!?" Alexander chuckled as he stepped away, ordering his crew to tie Charlotte and the rest of her crew to the mast.

"A traitor am I? You have sealed you and your crew's fates, my dear." Charlotte's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "You coward. The only way you can win against us is if we're tied up?" Alexander chuckled, "Hardly, for that's not how you're going to die." Charlotte watched as Alexander and the rest of his crew made their way back to his ship, the compass in tow.

Not one to give up easily, Charlotte fought against the ropes as well, hot tears stinging her eyes. David's soft tone brought her back to reality, "Captain, give it a rest. You're going to hurt yourself." Charlotte turned her head towards him, "No David! As long as I still draw breath I'm going to-" Her words were cut off by the loud sound of cannon fire. Charlotte's head whipped back up to look at the _Bloodthirsty Phoenix_. Alexander was going to take down her beloved _Jewel of Atlantis_ and her along with it.

_No, no! I'm not going down like this!_ Charlotte continued to struggle but to no avail. She could hear the cruel laugh of Alexander as her ship began to sink. The crew looked down to see the water rushing underneath their feet, steadily growing higher and higher. Charlotte watched as the _Bloodthirsty Phoenix _sailed into the distance, the water now up to her neck.

He had gotten away again. She was about to admit defeat when she heard something crack. Charlotte's head perked up when she felt the mast begin to move. The rest of the crew seemed to feel it as well as they looked around at each other. Charlotte, with newfound confidence, spoke, "Alright men, it seems that that mast has been severed from the ship! Now this is what we must do. Once we're under, everyone swim down to free the rope!"

The rest of the crew nodded and with a deep breath they all sunk underneath the waves. They did as Charlotte had instructed them, swimming down and causing the rope to loosen. It proved to be more difficult than anticipated however, as they were pulled down with the ship. Charlotte took out a hidden knife from her boot, one of her hands now free as she cut through the ropes, freeing the rest of her crew as well.

One by one Charlotte, Lucas, Richard, David, and Roberto came to the surface, gasping for breath. Charlotte coughed up a bit of water before clinging onto a broken piece of her ship floating in the water. Exhausted, she laid her head down on the damp wood, banging her fist against it as a single tear slid down her cheek. Alexander had won. Not only had he won, but he'd sunken her father's ship, taken her only means of finding the Inca treasure, and left her and her crew to die in the middle of the ocean.

_Things could not get any worse._ However, what happened next made Charlotte regret what she had just thought. Another pirate ship came close to their wreck, weighing anchor right in front of her as she heard a voice call to her that she was all too familiar with, "Seems that you've had a bit of trouble, mate. Guess stealing my compass didn't help you after all, did it?"

* * *

Phew! Finally done with it! Whoo! Haha! Personally love this chapter! You get a bit of insight on Charlotte's background and you get to meet the mysterious Alexander! What kind of relationship does he have with Charlotte? Who is the mysterious man who has come to Charlotte's rescue? Haha, I think some of you already know that answer. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it! 


End file.
